


Best Birthday Ever

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: It’s your birthday and while at a stoplight, you meet Tom Hiddleston. Your friends embarrass you and you move onto shopping where Tom Hiddleston is again because he can’t get you out of his mind.





	Best Birthday Ever

“Cheer up, would you? We’re going to have a great time. We’ll shop for a little bit and then we’ll go see Infinity War before going back to your place and do drinks and games.” Your best friend, Cindy, said.

“I know, I know. And I thank you all that you’re doing this for me. I just can’t stop thinking of… him.” You sighed. It was your birthday weekend and a bunch of your friends decided to take you away and do everything they could to get your mind off your ex who dumped you the week before. You thought everything was going great but he just decided to end it with you for no good reason. You tried getting him to explain but he dodged all your calls and avoided you like the plague.

“Oh God, don’t think about that asshole,” Your other friend Maria, said from the passenger seat. “Seriously, you’re lucky he dumped you because you do not deserve him and he certainly doesn’t deserve you. You’re too good for him.”

“Yeah,” Your friend, Rachel, said who sat next to you. “You’ll meet someone new who will treat you like the Queen you are.”

“Okay, I get it. I have bad taste in men. Can we move on please?” You said as you shrunk in your seat. You sat leaned your head against the window and watched as the world passed you by.

“Okay, so, can you explain to me the plot of this movie? I’m not a Marvel fan at all.” Maria said. You were the only Marvel fan out of the four of you. You watched every single movie there were and you were so excited when Cindy presented you with tickets to see Infinity Wars.

“Well, the Avengers team up to defeat this asshole, Thanos. He wants to collect the six infinity stones to destroy the world. I heard this movie rocked but it was also heartbreaking.” You said excitedly. You couldn’t wait to see your favorite character on screen, Loki.

You had the biggest crush on Tom Hiddleston. You’ve seen every movie he’s played in and watched every single interview and convention video you could find. You never had the pleasure of actually meeting him but you were saving to go to a convention. You didn’t have the best job and a lot of bills so saving was hard for you but you were slowly doing it.

“Don’t get her started on that Maria. You know how she can get.” Rachel teased you.

“Screw you guys. First of all, the Marvel movies are amazing and each and every one of them is perfect. Second of all–shit!!” You looked out the window a brief second and saw Tom Hiddleston himself in the car next to yours. Thank God Cindy just stopped at a red light.

“What?” Everyone said.

“That’s Tom Hiddleston. No fucking way.” You crouched in your seat but knew he wouldn’t be able to see you through the tinted glass. You wanted to say hi to him but you were so nervous.

“Say hi!” Cindy urged you.

“No! Are you kidding me? He’ll think I’m a freak. Just ignore him.” You bit your lip.

“Yeah, screw that,” Cindy scoffed and rolled down her window.

“Cindy!” You scolded her but it was already too late, Tom had seen her and rolled his window down too.

“Hi, Tom Hiddleston!” Cindy grinned and Tom waved at her before looking at Maria.

“Hello ladies, how are you?”

“Oh, we’re real good.” Rachel unbuckled her seat and leaned over the middle compartment to see him better.

“You guys are terrible.” You whispered and looked out the window at Tom.

“What are you doing here? Not that you can’t be here, it’s just, I thought you would be back in London. You live in London, right?” Cindy asked and you cringed at this. She didn’t know nearly as much as you did about Tom but this was just cringy.

“Yes, I live in London. I’m just going to an interview, actually.” He chuckled and you fell in love all over again. His smile and laugh were one of the things you loved most about him.

“That’s awesome,” Maria said with a smile.

“What’s your names?” Tom asked. Each girl introduced themselves to him except for you. You really wanted to talk to him, you were just unbelievably shy. “And what do you have planned for today?”

“Oh, we have a birthday girl back here. We’re taking her shopping at the mall that’s right over here.” Cindy smirked.

“Cindy, stop.” You kicked her seat but she just snickered.

“And where is this birthday girl?” Tom asked.

“Oh, she’s a little shy. Loki happens to be one of her favorite characters and you just happen to be one of her favorite actors.”

“Now I have to meet her.” Tom grinned.

“Go ahead, say hi,” Rachel nudged you.

“Oh my God, no. You guys are horrible.” You blushed and sunk further into your seat.

“Here she is.” Cindy grinned and rolled your window down from the front seat. Damn drivers and the power they hold over the rest of the car. You blushed even harder when you made eye contact with Tom. Once Tom saw you, he had to do a double take because you were absolutely gorgeous. If he weren’t in a car right now, he would definitely talk to you more and get to know you better.

“What’s your name?” Tom asked.

“Y/N. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Happy birthday, Y/N,” Tom said with a wink. You could have died right there and been okay with it.

“Thanks. It’s just 30. Nothing special.” You chuckled nervously.

“We’re going to go see Infinity War.” Cindy smiled.

“Is that so? I hope you enjoy it.” Tom smiled. You looked ahead and saw the light turn green. It was a good thing there were cars ahead of you so it gave you time to say goodbye.

“Well, it was nice meeting you. Have fun at your interview.” You said with a blushed.

“Likewise.” The car in front of you began moving and so did Cindy. Your line was going a lot faster than Tom’s so you had to pass him and when you did, you didn’t lose eye contact. You stared at him the entire time until you couldn’t anymore.

“Did that just really happen?” Maria asked as Cindy rolled the windows up.

“You know, you’re terrible best friends. I looked like an idiot!” You groaned, banging your head on the window.

“He seemed interested in you,” Rachel smirked.

“Yeah, did you see the way his eyes widened when he saw her?” Maria smiled.

“He did not and he doesn’t. I bet he does that with all his fans and he was probably tired or something. He wasn’t interested in me. He doesn’t even know me.” You scoffed.

“I don’t know. I bet if you went to a convention, he would remember you. Too bad we couldn’t stay longer. I was this close to giving him your number.” Cindy joked.

“And then I would be this close to strangling you where you sit.”

“Oh, come on, he was into you.” Cindy laughed.

“Yeah, you wish.” You muttered but you couldn’t help but think of the way he looked at you. Was he interested in you? Was the look he gave you something else entirely? Those kinds of questions were on your mind the entire ride to the mall. They were even there as you walked inside with your friends.

“Y/N?” You snapped out of your thoughts and looked at Cindy who linked your arm with hers. “Thinking of a certain Thomas?”

“Was he really interested in me?” You asked seriously.

“I thought he was. Maria, Rachel, wasn’t Tom interested in her?”

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Maria nodded.

“I bet he wanted to eat you up!” Rachel smirked.

“Okay, now you’re being ridiculous. Come on, I want to check out Bath and Body Works.” You laughed and dragged your friends to the shops you wanted to check out.

* * *

“Man, I am starving,” Cindy said as she patted her stomach.

“Yeah, me too. We’ve been shopping for a while.” You added. You four walked to the food court and stared at the handfuls of places you could choose from.

“Okay, I don’t know about you guys but I want Chick-Fil-A,” Cindy said, leaving the group.

“I want Paradise Bakery.” Rachel said, leaving as well.

“What do you want?” Rachel asked you.

“Panda Express.”

“I’ll go with you.” You walked to the end of the line with Rachel, thinking of what you wanted. When everyone got what they wanted, you met back at an empty table and started eating, talking about anything and everything.

“I’m surprised you’re being calm about this,” Cindy said to you.

“Calm about what?”

“You meet Tom Hiddleston, the guy you’ve been crushing on since 2007 when you saw him in Unrelated, and you’re not freaking out. You’re in love with him and you’re totally calm about this.”

“Come on, I’m not in love with him.” You blushed.

“That’s a shame.” Every head snapped up to see Tom Hiddleston standing by your table with a smile on his face.

“Tom, what are you doing here?” Cindy asked. You were just too flabbergasted to say anything.

“When I heard where you were going, I had to come by because I didn’t give a proper happy birthday to Y/N.” He looked at you but you couldn’t seem to look away.

“Maria, Rachel, I have to go to the bathroom,” Cindy said as she stood up. They both stared at her before nodding.

“Yeah, we’ll go with you. Tom, keep Y/N company.” Rachel smiled and your three best friends left the table. You were so going to kill them later.

“May I?” Tom asked.

“Of course.” You smiled as Tom took the seat across from you.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your day out.”

“Oh no, believe me. You can interrupt anything.” You chuckled.

“I see your friends are eager about this,” Tom said, looking behind you. You looked back and saw them giggling by one of the walls, watching you and Tom.

“I’m sorry about them,” You said as you face him. “They can kind of be over-the-top sometimes. Especially earlier in the car.”

“So, I’m not your favorite actor?” Tom joked.

“No, you are. I love your movies. You’re a great… why are you laughing?” You blushed.

“You’re beautiful when you blush.”

“Uh… what?” You laughed nervously.

“I’m sorry if I’m being too forward but I had to find you after you left. You’re very beautiful and you were hard to get out of my mind.”

“Wow, thank you. I mean, I think?” You chuckled.

“I don’t normally do this sort of thing, believe me. I just take every opportunity when they come and right now, I want to take you out. I mean, not now, you have plans today but what about this weekend?” You never expected this to happen and you weren’t sure how this came about but you were glad it did.

“I would… love to go on a date with you and not just because you’re Tom Hiddleston and famous.” You smiled.

“Lovely. May I have your number?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” He took his phone out and slid it to you. You put in your number quickly before handing it back to him.

“Great. I’ll call you tonight? I mean, may I?”

“If you want to hear me ramble and embarrass myself when I’m drunk, go for it. Otherwise, I’d wait until tomorrow.”

“Right, well, I do have to get going. It was nice meeting you and happy birthday.” He smiled and stood up.

“Nice to meet you too.” You bit your lower lip. He walked away and as soon as he did, your three friends were all over you.

“What did he say?”

“Did he ask you out?” Questions were thrown at you and you let out a laugh before nodding.

“Yes, he did ask me out and yes, I gave him my number.”

“Oh my God!” Cindy squealed, earning a few stares from other people.

“Would you calm down?”

“Would you hype up? Come on! This is Tom Hiddleston! You have him on your wall!” Rachel giggled. You bit your lip and looked at your three friends before squealing with them. This has been the best birthday you’ve ever had, by far.

 


End file.
